SSMB STORY
by the fenox
Summary: My Take on the smash carecters


SSBM STORY

Young Link stood next to his best friend Ness and stared through the hole in the back of his locker witch evidently led into the girls changing room at this particular moment Zelda was changing into her Shiek outfit for her next match when Ness nudged Young Link in the side with his elbow saying

"C'mon it's my turn too watch Zelda she is so hot"

to witch young link replied

'I know what you mean man, when I get older I'm going to marry her"

Ness let loose a chuckle and said "Dude you will not, we both know that when you get older you become retarded and gay"

"Ok, so I grow up to be a little strange but I am not retarded and am definitely not gay"

"Uh Huh, so explain the tights"

"That is so unfair dude"

"What are you kids doing in here you don't even have a match today, and why are you both trying to stand in that locker, what is in there"

A voice from behind them positively reeking with justness and goodness and rightness said startling the two boys

"No… nothing Captain Falcon"

the boys chanted in unison knowing even then that they were caught and the Captain would not let it slide but would instead bore them to death with another one of his Speeches

"Listen boys, this is wrong the girls in their believe they are changing in complete privacy you boys are encroaching on that privacy thus violating their right to that privacy and…"

Hoping to cut the lecture short Ness said

"Captain we just wanted to see some naked girls at are age it is a perfectly normal thing to do but now that were caught we will go somewhere else where out antics will not bother anyone else and we would like to apologize for any discomfort we may have caused"

Falcon gave a surprise look and said

"Right well you shouldn't be looking at naked girls anyway your not old enough or mature enough to view……"

Ness once again interrupted saying

"I may be young but I am more mature than Adult Link and he looks at naked girls all the time he is the one who showed us the hole."

Falcon replied saying

"Right well Adult Link has the maturity of a three year old and will get an earful for showing you kids the hole, now run along"

Ness and Young Link walked off. Ness being rather proud of himself look to Young Link who was wearing and obviously annoyed face so ness said

"Dude what is matter"

"You just got me into a shit load of trouble with Falcon witch means he is going to talk my ear off"

"You don't have to worry about that for seven years whets the real reason your pissed"

"What the hell does encroachment mean"

"How the hell should I know"

"Your supposed to be a genius"

"Anyway I take back what I said older you is not gay Falcons gay, but your still retarded"

"Thanks……Hey, I hate you so much"

Link stared at his opponent standing at the other end of Hyrule castle and decided what he would do next. Pikachu sat there waiting for the charge from Link knowing the idiot would use the same tactic again and again. Link ran at Pikachu with his sword ready. Pikachu who had been waiting for this summoned lightning from the sky it slammed into Pikachu charging him with energy he could not even hope too control thousands of volts and amps flared through Pikachu's body and into the ground not Link as Pikachu had planned for in mid run link had stopped and knocked and arrow in his bow. Pikachu could not recover from the queasiness of the lightning in time so when Link loosed the arrow hit him in the side but Pikachu could handle a minor wound such as this and launched a thunder ball at Link who was once again charging link dived and rolled behind Pikachu and unleashed a mighty spin attack knocking Pikachu violently Upwards with a scream of terror.

Game Set: This Games Winner Link

A disembody voce said as the world seemed to shift under Links boots. Suddenly he was back in the waiting room where Shiek met him and offered a congratulatory hand. Link took her hand and saying "Sheik would you be willing to give a congratulatory "Gift:" Zelda doesn't need to know it will be real quick just between you and me." Sheik slapped the man as hard as she could dropping him to the ground. Zelda thought link was the most irksome man on the planet he was a complete idiot outside of battle but in a fight he was so graceful and beautiful she always forgot and almost forgave his idiocy but no matter how hard she tried he simply was too stupid. Link stood again and said "Please Shiek you're the second most prettiest woman I ever saw and…" he was on the floor again Zelda was still amazed that he had not figured out that she was Shiek sure link was too stupid to fall for Shiek being a boy but for Sheik being Zelda oh no he could never think of that. Wanting for Link to get out of her sight and never bother her again though she new it would only last a little while she said "The British are coming, The British are coming"

Link on his feet instantly replying "The British where"

"Link I need to talk about…."

"DIE YOU BRITSH BASTURD AND TELL HER MAJISTY THAT SHE WILL NEVER TOUCH MY CRUMPETS"

Link screamed as he shoved his Knee into the chest of Captain Falcon followed by his sword hilt into the back Falcon head and ran off screaming of the evils Tea, Cricket and Big Ben

Zelda starred after Link and then down on the broken bleeding Falcon and turned around and walked away if Falcon was too big a sissy too get back up she could use the time she would have used too fight him, to go shopping she almost was happy with Link almost"


End file.
